


Sheltered Comfort

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [124]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s05e21 Meridian, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: He found her in the living room of her house, sitting on an old rug on the floor, her back resting against the small couch.





	Sheltered Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Lumpy Rug Day’ (3 May). Episode tag for season 5 ‘Meridian’.

He found her in the living room of her house, sitting on an old rug on the floor, her back resting against the small couch.

The room was in darkness, save for the dozens of candles that were placed around any available surface, their flames creating just enough light for him to make out her profile.

He wasn’t sure if she knew he was there, so he slowly made his way into the room and sat down beside her. When she made no move, just continued to cry, he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Ssh, Carter. It’s alright," he croaked as if he could read her thoughts. "I know."

With that, she collapsed against his chest and he quickly felt his t-shirt grow damp from her tears. He wasn’t sure how long he held her for, but one by one, the candles slowly started to burn out until only one remained in the center of the coffee table.

As Sam’s breathing slowly evened out, Jack grimaced. He tried to get more comfortable on the lumpy rug but he didn’t loosen his grip, nor did Sam make any attempt to move away.

"Carter," he said quietly. "I can’t feel my… lower extremities."

She turned her face against his chest and snorted, but she still made no effort to move.

"I miss him," she whispered instead.

"Me too," he sighed.

"I love him."

"I know."

He did know. He knew Sam was talking about the love she had for her best friend, her brother, her teammate.

"C'mere," he mumbled a moment later as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

Daniel’s death would leave a massive void in their lives and it was one Jack wasn’t sure how – or even if – it could be filled. As Sam continued to lean against him, he felt his own eyes drift closed when a light breeze ruffled his hair. He sat up straighter and glanced around, only to remember the room was in darkness and he couldn’t see anything. But he did think he’d heard Daniel’s voice.

"Did you hear that?"

He turned and could just make out the confused expression on Sam’s face. "I thought I heard –"

"Yeah," Jack answered. "Me too."

They both fell silent as they both let the words they had just heard play over in their minds.

_To live in hearts we leave behind, is not to die._

A second later, the flame on the final candle extinguished and plunged the room into complete darkness.

A sad smile graced Jack’s lips. He knew his friend would be watching over them and he knew his words were true.

Daniel would live on.

His legacy would live on. Of that, Jack would make sure.

He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat and pressed another kiss to Sam’s temple.

"We’re gonna be okay, Carter," he whispered.


End file.
